You're Annoying, Link
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Link is trying to sleep off a fever. As he does so, a small imp begins to mentally lecture him and realizes her feelings. Onesided Link/Midna. Implied Link/Ilia. Told in Midna's POV. Short oneshot.


**Zelda Oneshot**

**You're Annoying, Link **

**Romance/Friendship**

**Link/Midna**

**Link is trying to sleep off a fever. As he does so, a small imp begins to mentally lecture him and realizes her feelings. Onesided Link/Midna. Implied Link/Ilia. Told in Midna's POV. Short oneshot.**

**(I don't own Legend of Zelda. There. I said it.)**

* * *

You're Annoying, Link

* * *

Oh, Link. You were being reckless again. Just look at you. How do you expect to gather all the pieces of the mirror if you pass out from a fever right after coming down from the mountain home of the yeti folk? You're supposed to be some great hero. So why can't you take care of yourself properly? Mo. You're just so...annoying sometimes.

At least, I think you're annoying sometimes. Looking at your flushed face now, I'm starting to wonder.

Link...you're always so nice and kindhearted and brave. In fact, you're so nice, you're naïve. You're so kindhearted, you're gullible. And you're so brave, you're practically looking for somebody to kill you. What is it with you humans and a heroic death? **That** is annoying.

It's annoying!

It's...your greatest trait.

What am I saying?!

Ugh. I have to clear my head for a minute.

* * *

I have been watching you the whole time, Link. From the moment you fell unconscious in front of that inn, I had remained hidden in your shadow. I watched as they brought you in and started taking care of you. I only came back out when I knew they had left you to yourself so you could rest.

I have to admit, Link, I've never seen you like this before. Usually, you keep any ailments to yourself. Maybe it's a hero thing or something; keeping things to yourself like that. Just another thing that's unbearably annoying about you. You have this crazy sense of duty first, health later and you let it rule your life. You have to stop it, Link! Before you end up getting hurt because of that attitude.

But wait. You already have, you idiot!

You already have...

Link..., why is my chest tightening up as I watch you breathe like that? Why is my eye getting blurry? And why is that water stuff coming down my face? That's not supposed to happen! Not to me. I'm not a human, so I have no human emotions. 'Course, then again, you're not exactly human either, are you? And I've seen you cry before. You don't know it, but I saw your tears when you realized that Ilia didn't remember you in any way. I saw it. You think I didn't; that I was too busy thinking about Zant and all that stuff to notice it. But I did. Every minute of it. I didn't let you know, because I thought it would be 'invading your privacy,' but I saw it.

I hated seeing you like that, Link. It wasn't you.

Huh?! What am I saying now!? I shouldn't be spouting this nonsense! I'm the princess of the Twilight! I am not a human being of the Light!

….I am not one of Link's people.

* * *

You seem to be improving Link. Your forehead isn't that hot anymore, and your face is less red. That's good, right?

Huh? Link, why are you looking so pained? Are you suffering from another one of your nightmares? And why are you holding your hand out like that? Do you want me to take it and let you know I'm there?

"Ilia..."

Why is my heart twisting in on itself all of a sudden? Is it because you said that girl's name?

I have to sigh. Link. If you truly like that girl, then please go tell her already. After all...she is one of your people.

(I shift into my Ilia form and take Link's hand.)

Link...why are you so calm now? Is the feeling of Ilia's hand that comforting to you? Is she really that special to you? What about me? Do you not care for me?

Heh. No. I suppose you don't. I am your ally only. And before that, you were my servant. I was not somebody you wished to 'like.'

...Or even 'love.'

* * *

"It's about time you got up, Link," I tell you. "I was beginning to worry that I'd have to find another servant."

I shake my head at you while you look at me with that typical 'Confused Link' expression. I see you don't remember a single thing that I said to you when you were sick.

Good.

I'd prefer to keep it that way.

I am not in the mood to be ridiculed for my discovery of human desires, or whatever it was that painted my face red when I held your hand.

"Thank you, Midna."

Now, I'm confused. Link, why are you thanking me? What did I do to deserve your thanks? Have I saved your people? Cured your cold? No. All I've done for you is held your hand. I can't even help you when you fight.

Nothing at all...

Heh. I'm more useless than I thought I was.

"Thank you for staying by my side, Midna."

Why is my face growing warm? Why is my heart pounding just by looking at your smile? Is your 'Thank you' really that powerful?

I am very grateful that you can't see the different shades on my face when I'm in shadow form. Otherwise, who knows what kind of questions you might ask of me. I catch myself laughing. Oh, well. I think I shall accept your thank-you for now. At least it's heartfelt.

"Huh? Midna? Is something wrong?"

Yes. Something **is** wrong.

You're still annoying.

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay. That was new. I never tried something like that before. As you would have more than likely figured out from the story, whenever my brother reached the yeti's house in Twilight Princess, I kept asking myself, "How in the heck can Link go through all this stuff and NOT GET SICK?!" Result. Thanks goes to a guest reviewer, Fairysands, who asked for a Link/Midna story. Can't say it's perfect, seeing as how I'm more of a Link/Ilia fan, but this works for me.**


End file.
